Cherry Blossom
by Hanae-nyan
Summary: Si seulement on pouvait m'emmener loin d'ici. Dans un monde différent. Dans un monde où j'aurais une famille, des amis, une raison de vivre. Si j'avais l'occasion de tout recommencer à zéro... Serait-ce la meilleure des choses?
1. I Hate loneliness, but she Loves me

_DISCLAIMER : Tout cet univers, les lieux fictifs, les personnages appartiennent aux merveilleux mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Résumé :_

_J'étais insignifiante. Simple dans ma manière de m'habiller et de me porter vis à vis des autres.__  
J'étais seule. On aimait bien jouer avec mes cheveux. On les tirait, les arrachait. Puis aussi mon visage, qu'on maquillait de bleus et de sang.  
Ceux pour qui je croyais être une amie sont partis. Je les vois, dès fois. Ils n'osent pas m'approcher car ils me prennent pour une folle.  
J'étais faible. Je n'étais pas naïve. Je me débattait sans cesse. Mais le mal venait toujours un moment ou un autre._

_C'est sûrement la mort de mes parents qui l'a déclenché. Cet accident._  
_Dans des moments comme celui-ci, j'ai toujours voulu avoir de la force, pour pouvoir frapper, cogner, sans m'arrêter. Mais en y repensant, j'aurais préféré avoir la force de trouver une limite._  
_Cette force... Si seulement on pouvait m'emmener loin d'ici. Dans un monde différent. Dans un monde où j'aurais une famille, des amis, une raison de vivre._

_Si j'avais l'occasion de tout recommencer à zéro... Serait-ce la meilleure des choses?_

* * *

Prologue : I hate loneliness, but she loves me.

« _Elle regarde en l'air, pour espérer voir voler ses rêves, mais la pluie les fait retomber chaque fois, pour les enfoncer sous terre afin qu'ils ne refassent plus jamais surface. »_

* * *

Douceur.

D'un regard, d'une parole, ou juste d'un mot, d'une sucrerie, d'un paysage, de cheveux, d'une peau, d'une caresse, d'un baiser…

Cette émotion agréable, délicate, créant un sentiment indescriptible mais réel.

La jeune femme ne les connaît plus.

Les seules douceurs, chez elle, ce sont celles de sa couette et de sa musique. Rien d'autre. Du moins, quelques musiques. Elle déteste particulièrement cette petite mélodie qui la décroche sans pitié de ses rêves, ou cauchemars. Tantôt elle l'aime, tantôt elle la hait.

Soudainement ce son retentit dans toute sa tête. Blottie sous ses draps, énervée, elle se tourne avec une grâce complètement minable, puis lève mollement sa main jusqu'à son portable.

-Putain de réveil…

Elle l'éteint et se retourne, cachant sa tête sous ses draps et essayant de se replonger dans son monde…

Merveilleux ou pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, ne trouvant plus le sommeil, elle décide de se lever. Elle ouvre la fenêtre puis décroche les volets. Une première lueur apparaît, puis au fur et à mesure, la pièce est inondée de lumière. L'adolescente plisse les yeux et jure, encore une fois, contre ce soleil qui l'éblouit trop.

Elle prend une grande bouffée d'air, pivote, trébuche maladroitement, puis ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Elle progresse dans les escaliers qui grincent parfois sous ses lourds pas. Une fois au rez-de- chaussée, elle se tourne et arrive dans une cuisine donnant sur un grand salon. Elle s'affale sur une chaise, en constatant que la table était pleine de nourriture. Elle s'empare d'un jus d'orange, d'une brioche, de céréales puis d'un bol de chocolat chaud.

Eh oui, l'adolescente mange beaucoup. En même temps, elle peut se le permettre : elle arrive à garder une taille parfaite pour une fille de son âge.

Alors qu'elle mange, une personne âgée se présente devant elle :

-Bonjour, ma grande.

Avec un temps de réaction phénoménal –atteignant les quinze secondes- elle articule à son tour deux mots :

-Bonjour mamie.

Un simple échange, extrêmement banal et lassant, mais habituel chez elles. Car pour ainsi dire, le dialogue ne passe plus vraiment entre les deux. C'est surtout que la jeune femme ne parle pas souvent. A part pour des phrases comme celle-ci.

-Il est ou, papi ?

-Il se douche. On s'en va voir ta tante, jusqu'à ce soir. Je ferais à manger une fois rentrée.

-…

Et elle continue de manger sans s'arrêter. Finalement, ses grands-parents s'en vont. La vieille femme laisse un dernier regard à sa petite-fille, empli de questions et de chagrins. Elle se doute sûrement qu'une fois de plus, elle n'ira pas en cours. Elle passera sa journée à traîner on ne sait où, avec comme seul partenaire, sa musique, qui ne la quitte pas.

Elle n'est plus la fille innocente, heureuse et pleine de vie d'autrefois.

Elle est devenue solitaire, enfermée dans sa bulle, n'en laissant sortir uniquement son caractère froid et insolent.

Et si ça continue, elle va vraiment mal tourner.

Elle s'en va. Le temps d'une journée. Le temps d'essayer de se ressaisir, de se comprendre elle-même, de faire la paix avec son âme, son cœur.

Elle ne sait plus. Elle ne s'en sort pas. Elle perd encore espoir. Alors, elle quitte sa maison pour chercher quelque chose, qu'elle ne trouvera pas.

Il pleut. Le ciel est recouvert de nuages sombres, tellement épais qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne peut y passer. Elle pose un premier pied sur le sol trempé. De la boue atterrit sur ses vieilles converses, cachées par un pantalon de survêtement trop large. Elle met sa capuche et cache ses mains pâles dans son sweatshirt.

Et puis elle marche.

Ses pas la mènent vers un parc silencieux. Normal, avec ce temps, il n'y a personne. Alors elle en profite puis elle s'assied sur une balançoire trempée à l'abri d'un arbre.

Elle pense à son avenir… Mais elle n'y voit rien. Elle avait beaucoup de projet futurs à l'époque : devenir enseignante, architecte, puis finalement médecin. C'est d'ailleurs un métier qu'elle aimerait vraiment faire. Or, avec des résultats catastrophiques, et un découragement éternel, c'est pas comme ça qu'elle y parviendra…

Elle le sait, mais n'y change rien. Elle a perdu l'envie de tout. Elle regarde en l'air, pour espérer voir voler ses rêves, mais la pluie les fait retomber chaque fois, pour les enfoncer sous terre afin qu'ils ne refassent plus jamais surface.

De sa poche, elle sort une cigarette, puis un briquet. Elle ne fume quasiment jamais. Mais elle fait une exception cette fois-ci, par ce qu'on dit que ça enlève le stress, et qu'on se sent mieux.

Alors elle pense à sa vie de tous les jours, et prend une première bouffée.

Elle pense à toutes ses personnes qui la détestent, qui l'évitent comme la peste, et en prend une deuxième, en abritant la cigarette de sa main. Elle recrache la fumée, en créant un nuage, semblable à ceux qui abritent le soleil. C'est ça qu'elle aime bien. Elle a l'impression d'inhaler une seconde vie meilleure, puis de recracher l'ancienne en lui faisant prendre la forme quelle souhaite.

Mais cette fois-ci, ça ne marche pas.

Alors elle la jette par terre, sans en finir le tiers.

Elle se lève lentement, puis elle s'en va sans se retourner vers un bar ou elle s'offre un café recouvert de crème, comme elle les aime, en espérant qu'il pourra réchauffer son corps trempé, ainsi que son esprit chamboulé.

Evidemment, rien n'y fit. Elle s'assied devant une table dans un coin reculé du petit bar et elle n'arrête pas de repasser en boucle dans sa tête cet accident qu'elle a commis. Et machinalement, elle fouille la poche de son sweatshirt et en sort un couteau.

Il est entièrement argenté, petit et parfaitement aiguisé. L'adolescente se met à jouer avec le manche du couteau, puis avec sa lame. Elle manque de se la rentrer dans l'index, ce qui coupe son fil de pensée et qui la fait lâcher prise sur l'objet retombant lourdement sur sa sous-tasse. Elle lance un bref regard aux alentours. Quelques personnes se sont retournées. Elle baisse la tête. Sa capuche cache la moitié de son visage. De cette façon elle espère ne pas se faire reconnaître.

Quelques minutes passent. Puis elle croise les bras sur la table, laisse sa tête se reposer à l'intérieur, et elle réussit à s'endormir une dizaine de minutes après. Un rêve ou un cauchemar… Personne ne le saura. Même pas elle, car sa vie en est déjà un.

Quelqu'un secoue doucement notre jeune femme, toujours en train de dormir.

Elle bâille tout en se découvrant. Puis, elle s'exclame, toujours endormie :

-Hayate !

-Salut, ma belle. Ca fait des heures que tu dors, faudrait pas tarder…

-Hn… Mais il est quelle heure ?

-Trois heures.

-Waaah… Je savais pas que j'allais dormir si longtemps.

-Faut croire que si !

Mais elle n'écoute déjà plus : ayant totalement repris ses esprits, elle cherche de vue le couteau qu'elle croyait avoir laissé sur la table. Prise de panique, elle cherche à ses pieds, puis en dernier dans sa poche de sweat : il y est rangé. La tension se relâche un peu avec son long soupir de soulagement.

Hayate fait mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la panique de l'adolescente et déclare :

-Je te ramène quelque part ? J'ai fini ma journée.

-Non merci, ça ira.

Le garçon tourne la tête vers la vitre : la pluie ne cesse de tomber. L'orage retentit de temps à autre, ce qui donne des frissons à la pauvre. Du bar à chez elle, il faut une demi-heure à pied, et elle risque de tomber malade en restant sous la pluie battante.

-Finalement, si ça ne t'ennuie pas…

-Pas le moins du monde. Je ne suis pas pressé, personne ne m'attend.

Elle non plus, elle sait que personne ne l'attend. La tristesse reprenant le dessus, elle se lève et part du bar pour monter le plus vite possible dans la voiture du jeune homme.

Le début du trajet se passe sans un mot. La jeune femme essaye de ne pas sombrer dans ses souvenirs et pense alors à l'homme qui conduit.

Hayate… Cheveux bruns, longs, yeux verts foncé, la vingtaine, gentil, serviable et très mignon.

C'est lui. Le seul qui ne l'a jamais évitée. Le seul qui l'a comprise dans les nombreux moments difficiles. Le seul sur qui elle puisse compter. Elle doit en avoir de la chance, sa copine… Enfin, s'il en a une.

Le brun la tire de ses pensées en la questionnant :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, princesse? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

-C'est rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça passera.

-Tu sais, si tu ne te confies pas, tu n'iras jamais mieux ! Tu dois parler, faire face à tes émotions pour devenir plus forte… Alors à ce moment-ci, tu feras une croix sur le passé pour reprendre à zéro.

Si seulement il savait… Reprendre à zéro signifie pour elle de partir loin, là où personne ne la connaîtra. C'est aussi changer cette foutue personnalité qui la submerge depuis bientôt deux ans.

-J'ai… J'ai fait une connerie la semaine passée… Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas trop en parler…

-Me dis pas que t'es enceinte !?

- Imbécile, si je l'étais, je ne pourrais pas encore le savoir ! C'était au lycée. Non, chez moi… Je me souviens plus ! C'était rouge… Rouge… Ce bruit de choc me revient sans cesse… Elle criait, puis plus rien. Rouge… Est-ce que… Je l'aurais…

Tuée ?

Elle pense son dernier mot, qu'elle n'arrive pas à prononcer. Elle se met à paniquer. Elle serre nerveusement la ceinture de sécurité dans la paume de sa main. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche ouverte. Ses yeux écarquillés s'embuent de larmes. Elle tremble.

-NON ! Impossible ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Elle l'a fait toute seule… Et puis… Tant mieux ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas le dire…

Ses pleurs et hurlements redoublent de volume.

-TANT MIEUX ! HAHA ! TUEE ! ELLE N'AVAIT PAS QU'A DIRE-

Hayate avait recueilli sa tête entre ses mains après avoir arrêté la voiture. Avec un regard exprimant sa compassion, il sèche ses larmes, qui continuent de se frayer un chemin parmi les autres sur ses joues rouges.

-Ne te force pas. Fais-le petit à petit. Mais c'est déjà bien. Reviens me voir la prochaine fois, je t'écouterais.

-Mais…

-Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Va te reposer, tu en as besoin.

-… Nous sommes arrivés ?

-Oui. Je te laisse ici.

Il caresse une dernière fois sa joue humide, puis l'adolescente ferme les yeux. Elle les rouvre quelques secondes après avoir profité de la douceur réconfortante de sa main, puis elle ouvre la porte de la voiture.

-Je te remercie pour tout, Hayate. Tu sais… Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. Sans toi, je suis seule. Je… Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir comme ami… Je ne peux imaginer comment je m'en serais sorti sans toi.

Hayate se contente d'écouter. Elle sort de la voiture, puis avec un sourire forcé, elle murmure ces quelques mots :

-Au revoir, Hayate. Et merci…

-Au revoir, ma belle. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Après s'être échangé un dernier regard, il démarre la voiture puis il s'en va, laissant ce petit bout de femme fragile livrée à elle-même, en espérant qu'elle ne se brisera pas, comme un objet précieux se cassant sous le poids de la haine, la tristesse…

Ou encore la folie.


	2. The Honest and The Liar

Les mots japonais sont traduits à la fin du chapitre ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : The Honest and The Liar

_« Car il a toujours cette sensation de manque, de souffrance dans son cœur, qui le ronge et ne le lâche jamais. »_

* * *

Le soleil vient à peine de se lever. Des rayons filtrent à travers les volets, donnant un éclat pur à la peau ridée de la vieille femme. Réveillée par la lumière, elle ouvre ses yeux lentement, s'étire et sors du lit qu'elle partage avec son vieux mari, qui d'ailleurs ronfle un peu. Elle le secoue doucement puis il ouvre les yeux. Alors elle lui chuchote :

-Réveille-toi, on ne doit pas trop tarder. La route sera longue.

Il acquiesça en bâillant. La vieille femme ouvrit les fenêtres puis les volets de la pièce. Le peu de soleil était caché par des nuages gris annonçant la pluie.

_Il vaudrait mieux penser à prendre un parapluie_, se dit-elle intérieurement.

Elle sort de la chambre puis enfin, elle commence sa journée ordinairement : Aération des pièces, rangement si nécessaire puis préparation du petit-déjeuner. Elle sort tout un tas de nourriture des placards. Pourtant, elle mange peu. C'est surtout pour sa petite-fille, qui est très gourmande.

D'ailleurs, son réveil se met à sonner. Elle ne tardera pas à se lever.

La bonne femme retourne dans sa chambre et en ressort avec un kimono rouge et marron, ainsi que des paires de guettas. Sans oublier sous-vêtements, bijoux et pince à cheveux que sa fille lui avait offerte vers ses soixante ans alors qu'elle allait au plus mal.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle commence à se préparer. Son mari, silencieux jusqu'à lors, prend sa douche. Puis il déclara :

-Ce serait pas la p'tite que je viens d'entendre ?

-Oui, je crois que je vais lui dire que nous nous en allons dès que tu auras fini. Fais vite, tu vas encore nous mettre en retard !

-Hn, oui, oui, je fais vite…

C'est bien sa petite-fille qui est à la table en train de manger. Sa grand-mère s'avance jusqu'à elle et parla d'une voix douce :

-Bonjour, ma grande.

Mais la jeune, semblant perdue dans ses pensées, ne réalisa qu'une dizaine de secondes après ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis elle articula un simple « Bonjour, Mamie ».

Echange peu fabuleux. Mais la vieille dame ne lui en veut pas, car elle sait et elle essaye de comprendre ce qu'a enduré sa petite-fille, ces dernières années. Et elle n'a pas vécu une vie comme dans les comtes de fées. Loin de là.

-Il est où, Papi ? dit-elle en rompant le silence.

-Il se douche. On s'en va voir ta tante, jusqu'à ce soir. Je ferais à manger une fois rentrée.

-…

Une dizaine de minutes après, la vieille dame et son mari franchissent la porte d'entrée, en laissant un dernier regard triste vers l'enfant.

En refermant la porte, elle murmura doucement ces quelques mots porteurs d'espoirs :

-C'est fini, mon enfant. Bientôt, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour nous, tout ira mieux.

-COMMENT CA?! Tu veux qu'elle nous rejoigne ? S'exclame-t-elle, après avoir bu une gorgée de son énième bouteille de saké*.

-Tu as bien entendu, Tsunade-san*.

La femme qui se tient devant les deux vieilles personnes est avachie sur la table basse, laissant sortir de son kimono gris une énorme poitrine. Ses joues sont rouges, ses yeux dorés semblent ne plus voir de la même manière que nous. Ses cheveux blonds, raides, attachés en deux couettes basses, tombent sur son dos courbé. Et elle tient cette coupe qu'elle menace de faire tomber à chacun de ses mouvements gauches.

Tsunade, c'est son nom. On peut la décrire en une simple phrase : alcoolique, séductrice, dépensière et éternelle perdante aux jeux.

A ce moment-ci, malgré sa limite d'intelligence, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chuchoter « Déjà… C'est pas vrai… Rien n'est prêt… »

Elle reprend son souffle. En essayant tant bien que mal de prendre un air sérieux, elle déclare :

-Alors… Tu aimerais que la petite … Devienne… Kunoichi* ?

-Parfaitement. Mais d'où te vient cet étonnement ? demande le grand-père.

-Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle serait d'accord. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si tôt.

-Mais elle ne l'est pas, continue la femme en fermant les yeux.

Tsunade la regarde alors, incrédule. Puis l'autre continue :

-Elle se trouve dans une impasse. Depuis que ses parents sont décédés, plus rien ne va. Elle qui les aimait tant, elle commence à douter d'eux, car ils sont partis sans laisser de traces, sans un regard, sans un mot. Rien. Elle erre dans la solitude, la colère, et le désespoir. Au lycée, c'est aussi l'enfer. Et avant-hier, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Elle souffle puis reprend, sous le regard compréhensif de Tsunade puis son mari.

-Elle s'est battue avec une lycéenne, au milieu de la cantine, et avec une arme blanche. La personne en question est blessée, ces parents ont sûrement directement porté plainte. Si jamais ils retrouvent ma petite fille… Je ne peux la cacher… Elle sort quand même ! Elle ne réalise pas ce qu'il peut arriver. Alors, je t'en prie, Tsunade…

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que les deux vieux la laisseront venir à Konoha.

-Ils en seront obligés, dit le grand-père. Cet enfant est la seule descendante. Elle aura les capacités de ses parents et pourra apprendre les techniques de son clan. De plus, elle possède une qualité… En touchant la peau d'un individu, et sans aucune incantation, elle parvint à entrer en communication avec l'âme de cette personne pour découvrir son passé, ses facultés et donc ses aptitudes au combat.

Tout en balançant la bouteille de saké de droite à gauche et en appuyant encore plus sa joue sur sa main, elle conclut :

-J'en ferais part aux grandes instances. Mais je crois qu'ils vont accepter. Konoha est en manque de force militaire et cette enfant a un potentiel et pourra sans doute aller loin, comme ses parents.

-J'en suis convaincu.

-Il est enfin temps qu'elle découvre qui elle est réellement, qui sont ses parents et quel est son destin.

-Saluuuut, Narutooooo ! hurlent-ils en cœur alors qu'ils sautaient du lit où ils étaient entassés.

-Aaaah, aujourd'hui, c'est la belle vie !

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah on est de repos !

Ils se regardent en semblant s'interroger du regard. Un sourire apparaît sur leurs lèvres joyeuses, puis d'un mouvement coordonné, ils hurlent en levant les bras et en bondissant :

-YEEEEEEES !

-Et si on bouffait ?

-Et si on se faisait une partie de cartes ?

-Et si on trouvait un nouveau jutsu* ?

-Et si on allait voir Sai ?

-Raaah, ya trop de choses à faire ! Bon, on va commencer par le début. Allez, les gars !

-Yep, Naruto-sama* ! répondent-ils en se moquant.

Ils sont quatre. Tous identiques. Ils portent ce même short vert à rayures bleues, ce même bonnet en coton noir orné d'un pompon horrible et déchiqueté. Ils ont ces mêmes yeux bleus tel un océan, reflétant malice, joie et bonne humeur. Ces mêmes cheveux jaunes, hérissés, en bataille, se soulèvent pour danser au rythme du vent qui s'échappe des fenêtres, mal fermés. Les rayons de l'astre qui s'élève haut dans le ciel tape sur leur peau hâlée en leur donnant de magnifiques reflets dorés.

Ils s'attellent tous à leur tâches habituelles : le premier ouvre toutes les pièces pour laisser entrer la fraîcheur matinale, l'autre range le désordre causé par leur partie de cartes ayant dégénéré la nuit dernière. Deux d'entre eux préparent le petit-déjeuner. Le dernier aide mollement ses semblables.

Ils s'assoient autour de la petite table rectangulaire aux motifs anciens. Devant chacun d'eux, un bol et une paire de baguettes. Le tout rempli de râmen*. Avec un regard affamé, l'un d'entre eux attaque le met si précieux et les autres, sans se faire prier, font de même.

Le repas se passe sans un mot malgré leur manière de manger avec bruit.

L'un des blonds brise le silence d'une voix grave :

-Hey, les gars…

-Quoi encore ?

-Que veut notre altesse ?

-Euuuh… C'est juste… que…

-Accouche, mec !

-Je vais vous rappeler à moi, articule-t-il.

-… Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Le questionne l'un deux, l'air interrogateur en se grattant le haut du crâne.

-Juste que je vais annuler le jutsu.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Le plus près de l'interlocuteur se lève. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

-Comment ça ? Cracha-t-il. Tu veux nous faire disparaître ?!

Et les autres de le reprendre de le reprendre à leurs manières.

-Ouais, maintenant que tu t'es amusé, t'en as plus rien à foutre de nous…

-Et vu que c'est toi qui nous a invoqués, tu te crois supérieur, alors t'as dû te dire « C'est juste des copies ! C'est moi l'original ! » Mais t'as TORD ! On ne fait qu'un, je te signale, BA-KAAAAA* !

-HEY CALME-TOI !

Le dit « original » hausse le ton. Puis il continue, plus calme :

Je compte juste prendre une douche, et j'ai pas envie de voir mes factures faire les montagnes russes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Je vous ré invoquerai après.

-Bah on se douche pas alors !

-Bandes de crades… Si je vous dis que je vous fais venir après !

A la suite de quelques minutes de négociations, ils se mettent enfin d'accord. L'invocateur ferme les yeux. Et les trois autres s'éclipsèrent en un nuage de fumée.

Il n'en restait qu'un. Seul. Le corps vouté, les pieds traînants, il se dirige vers la petite salle de bain qu'il est le seul à utiliser. La porte n'a pas le temps de se fermer qu'il ôte déjà on bonnet qui ne tient plus. Il laisse tomber lentement son vieux short rapiécé le long de ses hanches. Il lève une jambe, puis deux pour enjamber le muret qui sépare la douche. Il allume l'eau. Un mince filet sort du pommeau couvert de calcaire et atterrit dans ses cheveux qui s'aplatissent plus le débit est puissant. L'eau coule de ses yeux comme un torrent de larmes, puis les goutent continuent leur course sur son corps tremblant. Il s'assied sur le petit tabouret, remplit la bassine d'eau chaude et la déverse sur sa tête.

-F… Froid… réussit-il à articuler.

Et il se savonne par grands mouvements pour espérer se réchauffer et se rafraîchir la pensée.

Il sait.

Il sait qu'une fois ces « clones » disparus, il ne les reverra jamais. Il sait que, lorsqu'il en ré invoquerait, c'en sera d'autres, des sortes de moitiés faisant part entière dans son âme.

Il sait aussi que le fait de les invoquer n'est pas assez suffisant pour satisfaire son désir égoïste d'être écouté et compris.

Car il a toujours cette sensation de manque, de souffrance dans son cœur, qui le ronge et ne le lâche jamais.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de repos.

Un jour où tu profites à max, parce que tu ne travailles pas. Enfin, le terme « profiter » a différentes définitions selon les gens. Dormir toute la journée, geeker, voir ses potes, rien faire, visiter de nouvelles contrées lointaines, faire du saut à l'élastique depuis une fusée alors que tu manges une tarte à la pomme que tu as conçu pendant que tu dansais sur une musique que tu as toi-même réinterprétée l'heure d'avant… Une belle journée sans taffer…

C'est ce que je croyais.

Hélas, la définition de ce mot magnifique a sans doute été très mal interprétée par mon sensei*, Kakashi. Quel enfoiré, celui-là. La vieille Tsunade nous avait promis une journée de repos ce mois-ci étant donné que j'avais pas arrêté les missions moisies, mais elle est partie il y a deux jours. Ce salaud a dû en profiter… Je jure que si c'est pour une éternelle mission de ramassage d'ordures de la ville, je lui arrache son foutu Sharingan*. J'avais même pas fini de me doucher qu'une meuf est arrivée pour me l'annoncer ! Bon sang…

Il est une heure de l'après-midi. Et j'ai rendez-vous à une heure de l'après-midi avec ce maudit sensei. Je n'ai totalement pas intérêt à me bouger. Je m'étire maladroitement, j'enfile un tee-shirt recouvert de kanji* illisibles, puis un pantalon de survêt et des sandales noires. … Quoi ? C'est le mot « sandale » qui te gène ? Ne te moque pas de moi, boulet ! Tous les ninjas en ont ! Tiens !

Reprenons… Dix minutes après, je soupire et je m'élance vers la fenêtre. Je saute de toits en toits jusqu'à un immeuble où je m'arrête. J'aperçois en bas mes deux camarades, Sai et Sasuke, puis mon sensei. Je les rejoins puis comme prévu, et me fait engueuler.

-Idiot ! Je t'avais dit une heure, il est une heure trente ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on poireaute ici !

-Et c'est vous qui parlez, Sensei ? rétorqua Sasuke, l'air blasé.

Et c'est parti pour une engueulade sans merci. Heureusement que Kakashi a quand même des limites. Et une grosse gifle dans la gueule. Ca fait pas mal. Alors il se met à parler.

-Si je vous ai réunis ici…

-Pendant notre journée de repos…

-*et une autre rouste* Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante.

-Comment ça ? Le questionne Sai.

-Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur le sujet. A partir de demain, une nouvelle kunoichi intégrera l'équipe 7.

-HEIIIIIIIIIIIN ?! C'est quoi c'te blague !? Hurlai-je avec une classe abominable.

-Très bien, me coupe Sasuke. Et puis Sai de répondre, de manière déplacée « Chouette ! Une nouvelle amie ! Je vais me dépêcher d'apprendre les manières d'approcher une femme ! »

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'a jamais vue ? Elle vient de l'Anbu ? De toute façon, on est déjà quatre dans l'équipe !

-Elle arrive du Japon et ne connaît rien au monde des shinobi, continua-t-il, indifférent de mes paroles. Ses parents, d'anciens ninjas, lui ont transmis des capacités et des pouvoirs hors du commun et elle possède depuis son plus jeune âge un don qui nous sera utile. Si elle vient, c'est pour renforcer notre armée, combattre dans nos rangs qui se vident de jours en jours. Et votre but, c'est de lui enseigner notre monde, notre culture, de la faire s'intégrer. Elle ne sait pas pour ses parents. Ne lui dites rien sur le fait qu'ils soient d'anciens guerriers. Et j'allais oublier : le nombre des membres de l'équipe ne changera pas étant donné que je vous considère assez expérimentés pour vous gérer entre vous. Saï sera votre nouveau chef. Vous respecterez et appliquerez ces décisions.

Puis en s'adressant à l'homme en question :

-A partir de demain, je te formerais pour devenir chef d'équipe. Tu devras me retrouver dans le bureau du Hokage vers six heures pour les premières formalités. On s'en occupera même si elle s'est absentée. Puis vers cinq heures, je veux tous vous voir en haut de la colline dédiée au Hokage pour l'arrivée de la nouvelle Kunoichi.

-Nouvelle… Kunoichi…

Mon sensei n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que je m'en étais déjà allé. Je courais, sans savoir vraiment ce que je faisais, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Peut-être parce que ma colère était telle qu'il fallait que je me dépense à fond pour éviter de tuer quelqu'un. Les seuls mots qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient ceux que j'avais prononcés à mon départ :_ Nouvelle… kunoichi…_ .

Hors d'haleine, je me suis assis contre un arbre dans une allée dégagée. Ma respiration se stabilisa enfin. Je fermais les yeux. Et me voilà, à penser à cette fille. Tout d'un coup une voix commence à m'engueuler.

-Tu vas arrêter de te lamenter ? Tu fais vraiment pitié…

-Hein… Qui t'es, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon esprit ? Mais attends un peu… Mais T'ES MOIII !

-Pas la peine d'hurler ! Oui, c'est normal, chuis une partie de ton subconscient.

-Mon sub… Quoi ? C'est possible, ca ?

-Disons ta pensée. Et puis évidemment ! Les gens qui parlent tous seuls se parlent à eux-mêmes, comme on le fait.

- Donc ils ne sont pas vraiment fous, alors !

-Ben un peu, en fait.

Ce connard est en train de me dire que j'ai pété une durite. _Non… Calme-toi, Naruto… Calme…_

-Reprenons notre discussion, me dit-il. La nouvelle n'est même pas ici, tu ne la connais même pas que tu commences déjà à l'insulter ! Pourquoi ? Je sais, je sais. Dans le fond, tu es heureux qu'une fille te rejoigne, mais tu as peur de ne pas savoir t'y prendre et encore de t'attirer les foudres de tout le monde. On sait tous que depuis que Sasuke est revenu à Konoha, tu te méfies énormément de ceux qui l'approchent. Mais fais confiance à mamie Tsunade, elle fait toujours les bons chois !

-Ou pas. Elle ne gagne jamais aux jeux.

-Soit, n'empêche que je suis persuadé qu'elle en fera une kunoichi formidable !

-Ouais, c'est nous qui allons la former !

-Et alors ? Ce sera une occasion en or de prouver tes forces et tes capacités ! Sasuke va bien, rente-toi ça dans le crâne ! Tu veux qu'elle vive ce que tu as dû endurer depuis ta naissance ? Méprise, haine, plus de vie… Tu ne veux quand même pas ça…

-Tu me saoules.

-Mets-toi à sa place. Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'elle était ? Réfléchis-y ! Je ne peux plus rien pour toi, maintenant. Fais les bons choix, surtout.

Et il se dissipa après avoir éclaté en fumée. J'ouvre les yeux de sursaut. Et je réfléchis aux paroles que je me suis dictées à moi-même.

C'était quoi, son nom, déjà…

Sakura… Haruno.

Je parie mes ramens qu'elle a les yeux ou les cheveux roses. Ce prénom sonne plutôt bien. D'après son nom, elle pourrait être sensible, émotive… Mais sûrement pas quelqu'un qui est prête à laisser sa vie lors d'une mission. Enfin, espérons que ça ne soit que des préjugés. J'aimerais tant qu'elle m'aime bien, je suis persuadé qu'elle doit être mignonne. Mais il faut quand même que je me méfie. Si ça se trouve, elle a en vérité des pouvoirs qu'elle cache pour un coup monté. Bref… Je suis un peu parano.

Bon, fini les conclusions hâtives. On verra bien. Au lieu de m'embrouiller la tête avec ce qui n'est peut-être pas vrai, je ferais bien de profiter de ma journée…

* * *

Lexique :

* * *

Jutsu : Technique.

Saké : alcool.

Kunoichi : femme ninja.

San : Suffixe japonais honorifique que l'on pourrait traduire par « monsieur » ou « madame ». On l'attribue avec les noms de famille, les prénoms sont plutôt pour les cas d'urgence.

Sama : Suffixe utilisé pour marquer le respect à une personne haut placée ou de grande valeur.

Râmen : Des sortes de nouilles le plat est constitué de pâtes dans un bouillon à base de poisson ou de viande, le tout assaisonné à la sauce miso ou à la sauce soja.

Baka : Imbécile, stupide.

Sensei : Littéralement « celui qui était là avant moi, qui est garant du savoir et de l'expérience d'une technique ou d'un savoir-faire ». En gros, c'est un maître qui enseigne quelque chose à son élève. Ce terme remplace donc le « professeur » en français.

-Kanji : ce sont des sinogrammes, les éléments d'un des trois ensembles de caractères japonais. Ils sont plus complexes que les katakanas et les hiraganas (écriture syllabaire). Il en existe environ 2000.

Sharingan : Littéralement « Œil copieur tournoyant ». En gros, c'est une pupille spéciale et héréditaire (très peu de personnes l'ont) donnant certains avantages au combat, comme par exemple la copie de toutes les techniques.


	3. A New Life Begins

Chapitre 2 : A new life Begins

_« Aujourd'hui, c'est une fleur de cerisier qui va renaître pour resplendir de plus belle. Bienvenue chez ta nouvelle famille. Bienvenue à Konoha.»_

* * *

Elle s'était réveillée dans une pièce éteinte. Elle ne savait ni où elle se trouvait, ni si le soleil s'était couché ou pas. Mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas chez elle. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Elle essayera d'élucider toutes ces questions après être sortie de la pièce.

Elle quitta le lit de fortune qu'elle occupait. Elle marcha à tâtons jusqu'à ce que sa main soit à portée d'une poignée. Ne sachant si elle allait donner sur un tas de débarras ou une autre pièce, elle l'ouvrit à ses risques et périls. Elle activa la poignée lentement. Une musique arriva doucement à ses oreilles. Une faible lueur crispa son visage non habitué à la lumière. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle sortit finalement de la pièce où on l'avait laissée. Collée au mur, plus pour parvenir à garder son équilibre que pour se cacher, elle déboucha sur un salon vétuste. Peu d'objets s'y trouvaient : une petite télé allumée, une radio d'où provenait cette musique, une table basse et un fauteuil. Et quelques objets éparpillés. Le tout jonché d'une odeur d'alcool.

Sur le fauteuil était avachie une femme.

-Ah, celle-là, on va pas la réveill-

-MA CHERIE, C'EST TOI QUI ES REVEILLEE ? Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Je HUUURLE ! Bon, plus de sérieux ! J'espère que tu as passé une agréable nuit ! Désolée si c'était inconfortable… Ce n'est pas chez moi, hein… Juste un abri du temps ! Je vais te préparer un casse-croûte, on ne va pas tarder ! Au fait ! Mon nom, c'est Tsunade-sama ! Et n'oublies pas le « sama » : j'y tiens…

La prisonnière avait profité du long récit de la femme encore étourdie pour s'échapper. Mais l'aînée d'était pas dupe : avec une vitesse qui dépasse l'entendement, elle la rattrapa, lui prit vivement la main et poursuivit son discours :

-Je te le répète. Je m'appelle Tsunade-sama. Sama, c'est pas pour rien, ma jolie. Si je suis là c'est pour t'aider. Tes grands-parents m'ont désignée comme tuteur légal il y a déjà un bout de temps, en cas d'urgence comme celui-ci. Je ne te veux aucun mal. On va s'asseoir calmement et tu vas pouvoir me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Mais je crois qu'il y en aura tellement qu'il faudra que je finisse d'y répondre en cours de route…

-En cours de route ?! Prononça la jeune femme, ahurie.

-Déjà une ! Viens par là.

Elle la fit s'asseoir en lui tenant les épaules sur le fauteuil. Elle poussa la bouteille et s'assit sur la table basse.

-Tu peux y aller !

-Où je suis ?

-En périphérie d'Osaka, une vieille maison. Je l'ai empruntée. Elle n'est pas très spacieuse mais-

-Pourquoi on est là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

-Rho, le plus chiant à expliquer. Bon, t'façon on sera bien obligés de te le dire… Alors… Hier, tu étais couchée dans un canapé, chez toi.

-Comment vous connaissez ma maison ?

Elle se mit à remuer nerveusement dans la poche de son sweat.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? répondit-elle en tenant du bout de ses doigts le même couteau qu'elle portait sur elle la veille.

-Merde ! Mon… Vous m'avez fouillée !

-Faut toujours être prudent avec les filles comme toi.

-Par ce qu'en plus vous savez qui je suis ?!

-Calme, calme ! Reprenons du début. Faisons tout d'abord les présentations. Je suis Tsunade, chef du village caché de Konoha.

-Connais pas, dit-elle sur la défensive.

-Tes grands-parents sont de vieux amis.

-…

-Ce sont eux qui ont fait appel à moi.

Sakura ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser. La blonde ne prit pas compte de son air perturbé, et elle continua :

-Ils m'ont tout dit. Ton état de santé moral, ton attitude, ton enfermement, tout. Ils s'inquiètent énormément pour toi. Mais oublions ça. Il en faut beaucoup pour me faire me déplacer ! Mais toi, c'est une autre histoire. Je suis ici pour t'accompagner. Dans ta nouvelle vie. Elle t'attend déjà.

-Je comprends rien ! Soyez plus claire !

-Comme tu voudras. Tu vas quitter ta maison, ton village et te rendre avec moi dans une nouvelle grande ville où un foyer et des personnes t'attendent.

L'enfant se sentait impuissante face à la femme. Elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle partait dans un lieu inconnu, en laissant tout derrière elle. Elle venait de déclarer qu'elle allait quitter sa seule famille et son seul ami, Hayate.

Elle allait enfin clore un misérable chapitre de sa vie pitoyable.

Devait-elle se réjouir ? Allait-elle se lancer dans une vie où elle empilerait échecs sur échecs, ou bien une autre où elle se sentirait revivre ?

-Après tout… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire ?

Tsunade s'apprêtait à se prendre un torrent de remarques, d'insultes, de cris de sa part alors sa réponse la cloua sur place. Cependant elle n'avait pas fini son discours.

-Ne crois pas que c'est une vie de rêve qui t'attend. Tu vas connaître l'amitié, l'amour, la joie, la confiance, la détermination en toi mais tu vas aussi apprendre à côtoyer la méprise, la haine, la colère, la destruction et la peur. Car dans peu de temps tu vas enfin vivre, tu vas apprendre à protéger ce que tu aimes, tu vas t'initier au combat. Tu pars pour un long et merveilleux voyage. Celui d'un shinobi.

-Shi… Shinobi ?

-Senseiiii… On va encore poireauter longtemps ? J'ai faiiim…

-Dis surtout que tu stresses à mort. On t'en voudra pas, le coupa le ténébreux qui s'était accroupi.

-Sasuke, enfoiréééé… On t'a rien demandé !

-A toi non plus.

-Stop, les gars ! Vous avez plus deux ans ! Il faut être présentable pour la nouvelle.

-Ca a rapport au fait qu'on se soit mis en hauteur ? Pour qu'elle nous remarque plus ? demanda Saï. Dans ce cas, je l'inviterais ici la prochaine fois !

-Complètement à l'ouest.

-Dites, sensei… Vous croyez qu'elle sera sympa ? Chuchota le blond.

-Du moment qu'elle est comme l'héroïne du paradis du batifolage-

-ON VEUT PAS SAVOIR ! Sensei, bon sang !

- Quel manque d'humour, ces jeunes… répondit-il, déçu de la réaction de l'intéressé. Plus sérieusement, je crois qu'elle sera particulièrement difficile à dompter. Et puis, on ne sait pas ce que les choses nous réservent…

-Dites, sensei…

-Quoi encore ?!

-Qui c'est celle-là ?

Après plusieurs secondes de réaction, leurs regards s'arrêtèrent sur une forme qui avançait rapidement vers eux. Jusqu'au moment où elle atterrit devant leurs visages en créant un nuage de poussière mélangée à de la terre.

C'était la vieille Tsunade, portant sur son dos une jeune femme, le visage livide, n'arrivant même plus à respirer. Comme à moitié morte. Tsunade l'allongea au sol. Les quatre shinobis paniquèrent.

-C'est elle ?!

-Kami-sama* ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Elle n'est pas habituée à la présence massive de chakra qui l'entoure. Je vous rappelle que les humains n'en produisent pas une goutte. Mais elle fait partie de ces exceptions qui en supportent quand même les effets. Mais là c'en est de trop...

La blonde se mordit la peau du doigt, ne ressentant qu'un bref pincement. Du sang coulait légèrement. Elle tapa sa main contre le sol en criant:

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu* !

Des sortes de symboles créant lignes et cercles se formèrent en un éclair sur le sol. Puis un nuage de fumée éclata. Une fois qu'il s'estompa, on put apercevoir une limace blanche à la rayure bleue lui traversant le corps. Elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'une table basse. Enfin, pas plus grosse…

-Katsuyu*, verse-lui une minuscule quantité de chakra dans son corps afin de l'habituer. Maintenant !

-Roger ! Prononça la créature.

Une fois avoir rampé jusqu'à s'être installée sur son corps presque dépourvu de vie, elle répandit son aura guérisseuse sur la malade. Elle reprit ses esprits en de grandes respirations irrégulières. Et c'est alors que, comme un nouveau-né, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un vert d'eau resplendissant.

Elle avait, au contraire de Naruto, un teint assez pâle comme le sensei qui contemplait la fille allongée devant lui. Elle avait de fines lèvres, qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient comme si elle murmurait un appel à l'aide. Ses joues étaient rouges, son nez en trompette, et ses cheveux rose clair ondulaient au rythme du vent. Ils étaient mi-longs, un peu volumineux et hérissés aux pointes. Particulièrement brillants. Elle portait un kimono gris à motifs et fleurs rouges, le tout orné d'une ceinture or où figurait une fleur de cerisier ouverte. Ce dernier, un peu trop large pour son corps fin, laissait apparaître une partie de sa poitrine et de ses côtes qui se soulevaient de moins en moins vite. On pouvait aussi apercevoir une partie de ses hanches et ses jambes pliées.

Naruto croisa le regard de la femme et se tourna, gêné. Sasuke, lui, scrutait la moindre partie de son corps et d'un air calme, il articula :

-Elle ne ressemble pas à une kunoichi*.

-Personne n'a besoin d'y ressembler, riposta Saï. Ce qui compte c'est la force de son esprit, sa détermination et son courage. Je suis sûr qu'elle deviendra comme ça.

Kakashi, qui n'avait alors pas prononcé un mot, s'accroupit au niveau de son buste. Il enleva son gant et en un mouvement délicat, rajusta son décolleté trop grand. Puis, une fois l'enfant calme, il se cambra de manière à s'approcher de son oreille. Et il y chuchota ces mots :

-Aujourd'hui, c'est une fleur de cerisier qui va renaître pour resplendir de plus belle. Bienvenue chez ta nouvelle famille. Bienvenue à Konoha.

Un son. Un regard. Un flou permanent. Un grésillement. L'incapacité de bouger.

J'étais clouée dans un lit sans le savoir. Il en a fallu du temps pour que mon esprit reprenne son cours habituel et que ma vision s'éclaircisse. Mais j'arrive enfin à distinguer une femme aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs courts, habillée en tenue médicale. Etonnée, elle s'avance vers mon visage, elle sourit et me parle d'une vitesse incroyable :

-Haruno Sakura-chan* ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! Je suis Shizune, assistante –et bras droit !- de Tsunade-Sama. C'est elle qui t'a amenée ici. Elle m'a raconté que tu n'avais pas tenu à cause de l'immense énergie qui règne ici… Mais maintenant que Katsuyu-sama t'a soignée et que je t'ai moi-même prodigué des soins, tu dois te sentir mieux ! Je vais dès maintenant informer Tsunade-sama de ton réveil, ainsi que l'équipe 7 que tu rejoindras ! Ils t'attendent sûrement ! Mais reposes-toi encore un peu de temps, veux-tu ? Je m'en vais la chercher, je reviens tout de suite !

Et elle partit sur ces mots. Je n'en ai pas compris la moitié. C'est quoi ce baratin ? c'est qui cette Katsuyu-sama ? Et quelle est cette… Equipe sept dont elle m'a parlé ? Je comprends rien… Et puis m'en fous, tant que je peux dormir, ça me va, ma tête va exploser.

Evidemment, le repos fut court : cinq minutes après, la femme blonde qui m'a accompagné vient m'annoncer que je viens de me réveiller. Non, sérieusement, je ne savais pas… Et elle me refait un speech que je préfère ne pas trop écouter. C'est seulement à la fin qu'elle repart sur un grand sourire. Enfin libre-eeh merde, quelqu'un d'autre arrive…

On pousse un grand hurlement. Mon inconscience me gagne peu à peu. Et une nuée de points noirs m'envahissent les yeux. Ma tête est lourde, je lutte pour ne pas m'évanouir. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Alors que j'étais redressée, je m'affale sur le côté jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me retienne.

Quelques secondes suffirent afin que l'écran noir ne disparaisse. Mais le flou reste là. J'essaie de distinguer la forme se situant à deux doigts de mon visage au fur et à mesure que ma vue se perfectionne. Je me recule instinctivement.

C'est un homme. Ca se voit grâce à ses traits, qui sont d'ailleurs fins. Des yeux noirs, une peau pâle. Il ressemble assez à un ange. Si on lui retire ce regard et ses cheveux indigo virant au noir, dressés en pics derrière et formant deux mèches et une frange. Il a l'air soulagé. Mais on peut distinguer dans ses yeux d'anciens débris d'une haine féroce. Je vois mieux à présent. Il porte une espèce de haut de kimono noir, qui laisse son torse apparent. Il est entouré d'une corde violette et d'un large tissu qui lui entoure les hanches. Puis un pantalon noir et de…

Sensuelles sandales. Noires. Ouvertes au niveau des doigts de pieds.

Je me retiens de rire. Par ce que ce sont seules ses chaussures qui me déplaisent. Le reste est magnifique. Cet homme me fascine. Il n'arrête pas de me dévisager. Puis il se sentit gêné du fait que moi aussi, je faisais la même chose. Alors, pour détourner la situation, il me déposa délicatement, se retourna et lâcha :

-Sérieusement, Naruto, tu pourrais faire gaffe, non ?! Elle a vraiment failli finir comme avant-hier à cause de tes cris bizarres ! Excuse-toi au moins, non…

… Naruto ? Chez moi, un Naruto*, ça se bouffe… Mais là, il avait vraiment l'air de parler à quelqu'un. Peut-être parlait-il à des ramens mutants… Et voilà que mon cerveau déconne.

Pour confirmer mon hypothèse, je parcours la pièce de mon regard enfin net. J'y découvre trois personnes : Une première, juste en face du lit où je reposais.

Le garçon avait la peau anormalement grise. Malgré tout il paraissait en bonne santé. Ses yeux étaient marrons. Son regard était forcé mais joyeux. Ses cheveux marron, également. Il était simple. Pas comme l'homme à sa gauche, plus grand. La moitié de son visage, c'est-à-dire son nez, sa bouche, ses joues et le bas de sa tête étaient cachés, masqués par du tissu indigo. Un bandeau de couleur identique lui cachait un œil, l'autre étant noir. Il avait des cheveux gris dressés sur sa tête, comme un épouvantail. _Quel style bizarre… _Finalement on ne voyait pas un quart de son visage. Mais j'aime bien ce côté mystérieux.

Le dernier n'avait rien à voir. Au contraire des autres, il semblait hyperactif. Il s'était tout de suite élancé à mon chevet et me scrutait. Et bah… Il avait le don de mettre les gens mal à l'aide, lui. J'avais le droit à un gros plan de ses yeux en alerte, brillant d'un éclatant bleu. Comparé aux deux autres, il semblait être passé plus d'une dizaine de fois aux UV. Ses cheveux, d'un blond étincelant, étaient hérissés, en bataille. Il fixait à présent… Ma poitrine. Et sans gêne, il déclara :

-Ah ça, ça ne vaut pas Hinata.

… Hein ?

-EUUAAAAAAH MAIS BARRE-TOI ! Connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'mattes ?!

Il eut un sacré mouvement de recul. Sa voix ressemblait étrangement à celle d'une femme. Il paraissait énervé, ou peut-être blessé. En même temps, il l'avait cherché….

Je pus enfin observer leurs corps. Le premier portait un tee-shirt qui laissait sa taille apparente. C'est parce qu'il est gay ou bien il veut montrer ses tablettes ? Parce que d'après ce que je voyais, elles n'y étaient pas à moitié… Fin bref. Mystère. Le plus âgé avait une sorte de gilet vert avec des tas de rangements intégrés. Le blond portait un sweat noir et orange, qui faisait un incroyable contraste avec ses cheveux… Fluo…

Ils portaient tous un pantalon de survêtement où était accroché une sacoche, et ces sandales affreuses à l'identique que celles de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Et ils étaient, hormis mon beau sauveur, coiffés d'un bandeau où était attachée une plaque métallique contenant un symbole gravé. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est-ce que j'ai atterri ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de poser une seule question que l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'adressa à moi :

-Salut, Sakura. Tu es en forme à ce que je vois ! Mon nom est Hatake Hakashi*, ancien chef des trois personnes que voilà…

_Ah, je comprends mieux l'allure de ces cheveux maintenant…_

-On entrera dans les détails demain. Lui, c'est Uchiwa Sasuke. Il a beau être distant, mais c'est un znamouuuuur ! dit-il en s'approchant de lui et en lui tirant sur les joues.

-Kakashi ! lança l'intéressé. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte amicale, me regarda puis détourna son regard.

-Enchanté…

-Ensuite, ensuite, ensuite… Saï, nouveau chef de l'équipe.

_Chef ? Equipe ? Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de m'emmêler les pinceaux ?!_

-Pour vous servir, mademoiselle, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant.

_Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui a l'air gentil…_

-Tu disais, Sakura ?

-Euh, rien, rien !

_Je parle trop fort, moi…_

-Et puis lui, c'est Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, retournes-toi…

-Nan ! Émit-il en se cachant de plus belle derrière une chaise.

-Tu vas bien devoir être amical, tu seras le premier à répondre à ses questions.

-COMMENT ? cria-t-il en faisant face à l'homme masqué.

-Sakura-chan, nous devons t'offrir un logement décent pour ton arrivée mais étant donné qu'elle fut plus rapide que prévu, nous n'avons pas encore de logements à te proposer… Il serait donc convenable que pendant les quelques jours qui viennent, nous t'hébergeons convenablement…

_Pas le gars aux cheveux jaunes… Pas le gars aux cheveux jaunes…_

-Sasuke ne pourra pas étant donné son étroite protection... Saï sera absent les trois nuits qui viennent... Il ne reste que Naruto et moi.

_Yes !_

-Ce sera donc Naruto qui aura l'honneur de faire connaissance avec toi en premier ! Saï s'occupera de toi les jours suivants-

-HEIIIIN ? S'estomaqua Naruto puis moi-même.

-Me dites pas que vous vous blairez déjà pas… Tes affaires sont déjà chez lui…

-VOUS AVEZ PENETRE CHEZ MOI SANS AUROTISATION !

-Scuse, c'est moi, glissa le brun.

-SAI ?!

-Vous allez devoir apprendre à vous apprécier, coupa Kakashi en appuyant sa main contre la bouche du demeuré.

_Manquait plus que ça…_

* * *

Lexique :

* * *

Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Technique d'invocation.

Katsuyu : C'est la limace de Tsunade.

Kunoichi : En gros, une femme ninja.

Kami-sama : « Dieu », donc « Oh mon dieu ! » On retrouve le suffixe « Sama » montrant la supériorité.

Chan : Suffixe donné généralement aux filles. Elle est affective. On l'emploie pour indiquer à la personne qu'on la trouve mignonne. On peut l'employer pour des jeunes garçons.

Naruto : ingrédient nommé « narutomaki » que l'on trouve dans les ramens. Il a une forme de fleur blanche avec une spirale au milieu.

Hatake Kakashi : Hatake signifie « champ » et Kakashi « épouvantail ». D'où ses cheveux.


	4. Leave your Fear

Chapitre 3 Leave your Fear

_« Ferme les yeux, toi aussi. Tu la sens, cette force ? Il y a la mienne, oui, mais aussi la tienne. Bientôt tu seras capable de faire ce que je fais. »_

* * *

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je croyais qu'on m'emmenait en camp de vacances, dans une sorte de club pour fan de ninjas.

Non… Je ne m'attendais pas à atterrir dans UN PAYS ENTIER, REMPLI DE SHINOBIS ! Suis-je en train de rêver ?

Le soleil se couche déjà. Le ciel tend vers l'orange, même le violet. Je suis sur le toit d'un hôpital. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait pour y aller, et l'idée que j'avais en tête. Je sais juste que cette hauteur me donnait envie de vomir.

D'ici, la vue est magnifique. Il s'étend sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres de vieux immeubles, des maisons en bois ou en brique abimée. Des tonnes d'habitants arpentent les centaines de ruelles éclairées de mille feux. Des pancartes, des couleurs, d'énormes kanji… Tout autour, une grande fortification en bois et une porte immense qui sépare la ville de la forêt qui l'entoure.

Tout ça est fantastique. Je ne m'y sentais pas comme chez moi, mais ces quartiers animés me redonnaient l'espoir que tout était possible. Je reconnus plus loin une montagne où étaient gravés six visages. Comme le mont Rushmore. Une copie ?

-Monte.

Naruto. Il était le seul à être resté. Par obligation, bien entendu. Il avait un air passablement impatient.

-Monter où ? A part sur cette antenne, je vois pas trop et pourquoi…

-Mon dos, imbécile !

-D'où tu me traites d'imbécile, bâtard-

-MONTE, j'te dis !

-Wow… C'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver autant, dis-je, ne voulant pas trop créer de conflits dès mon arrivée.

Il s'abaissa à la bonne hauteur, se mit dos à moi, et m'aida à grimper. Je me tenais à lui d'une main, et mettait l'autre dans ma poche, pour éviter que mon portable ne tombe.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?

-On va chez moi.

-Heu… Il serait pas préférable de se diriger gentiment vers les escaliers ?

-Accroche-toi bien, murmura-t-il avec un sourire de psychopathe.

-Ha, ha… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! M'égosillais-je en un instant.

Il avait sauté dans le vide.

Il voulait me tuer ?

Mon corps partait en arrière. Je me rattrapais en me resserrant contre le sien, le ligotant à la taille puis au cou.

Et j'attendais. Le moment où on toucherait le sol. Le moment où on s'écraserait.

Le sol, on l'avait touché plusieurs fois. Mais aucune souffrance, hormis cet effroi ne m'envahit. Je n'entendais que les complaintes d'un garçon :

-Putain mais lâche-moi le cou ! J'peux plus respirer !

On était en vie. Mieux que ça… On voyageait de toits en toits. Qui n'en a jamais rêvé ? Mais là, ça faisait très flipper. J'ignorais alors le blond en hurlant à mon tour.

-STOP ! ARRÊTE STEUPLAIT ! J'VAIS GERBER ! ARRÊTE OU J'TE LÂCHE !

Il retomba brusquement sur un amas de vieilles tuiles. Il s'accroupit, me posa sur le toit en pente. Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine en prenant d'immenses bouffées d'air. Je tournais la tête afin d'éviter qu'il ait le droit au spectacle du vomi.

Après quelques secondes où rien ne fut recraché, il s'approcha de moi. Il avait l'air heureux. Sûrement fier de sa prestation.

-Ca va ? S'enquit-il.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, sincèrement !

-J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort…

Effectivement. Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de cette sensation de mort si proche de moi.

Il s'assit. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes. Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant. En un instant, une sensation indescriptible m'envahit. Le bonheur, la joie, la sûreté, le réconfort. Ou bien toutes en même temps.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'est…

-Le chakra. Une sorte d'énergie que seul nous exploitons. Elle nous donne cette force qui nous permet justement de sauter aussi haut, aussi loin. Ferme les yeux, toi aussi. Tu la sens, cette force ? Il y a la mienne, oui, mais aussi la tienne. Bientôt tu seras capable de faire ce que je fais.

Je n'en reviens pas. Il a réussi à m'enlever toute trace de peur en l'espace de quelques minutes. Par sa force, et ces paroles également.

Le chakra… Il n'y en a qu'ici ? Arriverais-je à l'utiliser et devenir comme lui ?

Je ne sais encore rien. Mais –pour une fois dans ma vie- il me tarde d'apprendre.

Il se mit debout, sans me lâcher, et m'aida à me mettre sur son dos. Tout me paraissait plus confortable. Le bonheur arrive pas à pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Merci.

J'entendis un rire de sa part. Il manqua de me faire tomber en plaçant mes bras sur son ventre, afin que je ne l'étrangle pas une seconde fois.

-C'est reparti, murmura-t-il.

Le paysage défilait vite. La lune surplombait le ciel. Les cheveux de l'homme qui me portait, ainsi que son bandeau, volaient en arrière. Il courait dès fois, puis il sautait au milieu du vide. Mais nous n'avons plus peur, grâce à cette énergie.

Enfin il s'arrêta, après être descendu sur terre, monté un escalier puis longé un bâtiment. Il me déposa. Je ne le tenais plus mais sa présence continuait de me rassurer.

Les murs extérieurs étaient délabrés, beiges ou gris. La porte rouge. Dessus était collée une feuille où une spirale avait était dessinée à l'encre.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai oublié de ranger du coup ça sera pas très présentable…

-Dis, t'es sûr que je dérange personne ?

-Je doute que tu ne déranges quelqu'un ici, à part moi, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Comment ?

Je ne pus lui poser ma question. Il ouvrit. Il me fit signe d'entrer. Je le rejoins dans une pièce sombre et étroite. Le couloir, je crois. Je l'entends se remuer. Il doit sûrement enlever ses chaussures. Alors je fais de même, en essayant de ne pas me taper dans les murs ou de ne pas lui asséner un violent coup de coude.

Il me prend l'épaule, m'amène dans une pièce à sa droite. Je suis tout à coup plongée dans la lumière.

-C'est ma chambre, fais comme chez toi, ici ou dans les autres pièces, hein ! Et je t'avais prévenu que c'était mal rangé, finit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Effectivement. Le sol était couvert d'habits, de nourriture et d'armes.

_Oh putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec des armes chez lui, à la vue de tout le monde ?_

-On se bat avec. Chuis pas tordu non plus hein…

Il avait vu dans mes yeux une expression de crainte. Sans plus attendre, il me fit visiter les autres pièces. Un salon-cuisine, une salle d'eau, des toilettes. Et uniquement une chambre. La sienne.

L'appartement était extrêmement silencieux. Comme l'homme qui y vivait. Lui, qui avait l'air plein de vie à notre rencontre. Remarquant mon désarroi, il essaya de me mettre à l'aise.

-Je vais te passer tes fringues. Saï a dû mettre la valise dans mon placard. Ca sera sûrement mieux que ce qu'on t'a filé à l'hôpital !

Il alla dans sa chambre. Je pus entendre sa maladresse triompher avec ses cris et noms d'oiseaux lorsqu'il marchait sur un objet pointu ou qu'il se tapait la tête dans son armoire. Il cria à mon attention :

-T'as faim ?

-Un peu, répondis-je en sentant mon ventre me supplier.

-Ca te va, des ramens ?

-Euh… Ouais…

-Hein ?

-D'ACCORD !

Il débarqua devant moi, m'amena une pile d'habits, et me fit signe de m'habiller dans la salle d'eau.

-J'ai tout sorti, j'ai pas cherché… Fin tu comprends… Tu peux te laver maintenant, si tu veux, sinon les voisins vont rager à cause du bruit. Tu veux que je te montre comment elle fonctionne ?

-C'est bon, j'y arriverais, merci, dis-je en me tournant et en filant.

La douche fut courte. Je ne voulais pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Je déroulais les deux serviettes qui recouvraient mes cheveux et mon corps, et je mis les vêtements qu'il m'avait apportés. Alors je pénétrais dans le salon. Une porte vitrée était ouverte au fond. J'y aperçus une silhouette, avachie sur une chaise autour d'une petite table haute.

-Chouette balcon, lançais-je une fois dessus.

-Et chouette vue, continua-t-il.

Je me penchais et observais les alentours. L'appartement était tout de même haut, on pouvait apercevoir ces barricades qui encerclaient la ville. Le quartier, lui, était tranquille. Les ruelles s'endormaient au fut et à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait et se remplissait d'étoiles scintillantes.

-Hey !

Je me retournais pour répondre à mon interlocuteur et je poussais un cri de surprise. Il arrive droit sur moi une forme qui s'écrasa contre mon visage.

-Faudra qu'on travaille tes réflexes ! Tiens, si t'as froid, tu peux la prendre.

-Merci, grommelais-je en me recouvrant de la couverture qu'il m'avait jetée dessus.

Je m'asseyais en face de lui, je plaçais mes baguettes entre mes doigts.

-Itadakimasu* !

Et nous nous jetons sur le bol rempli de nourriture. Le garçon mangeait avec appétit. La façon de le voir s'éterniser à prendre quelques nouilles me faisait rire et provoquait chez lui des regards noirs amusés.

Quelques minutes nous suffirent pour être repus. Il s'affala encore plus sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Ca fait du bien… Demain, on ira chez Ichiraku, ils font les meilleurs nouilles du pays ! Mais d'abord viens, tu vas pouvoir commencer à me poser tes questions.

Il me fit m'asseoir contre le bord du grand balcon et m'envoya tous les coussins et les couvertures de son appartement. Et c'est ainsi que sa terrasse s'était transformée en dortoir. Il s'accroupit et me fixa.

-Euuuuuh… Tu devrais pas te doucher maintenant ? Tes voisins…

-Ah, et puis j'les emmerde !

Une sorte de rire plutôt de stress que de rigolade sortit de nos bouches . Un instant de silence pesant arriva. Je m'enfonçais encore plus dans l'amas de coussins.

-Dis… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer demain ?

-On va commencer à t'apprendre les bases.

-Oui mais les bases de quoi ? La jeune femme alcoolo aux cheveux blonds m'a dit que j'allais devenir kunoichi. Pourquoi ? Personne ne cherche à savoir ce que j'en pense !

-Ah, la vieille. Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Tu sais, ce losange qu'elle a sur le front, c'est un sceau. Elle y renferme son chakra pour devenir jeune.

-On peut vraiment faire ça ?!

-Tsunade est la chef du village, après tout. Bon, par quoi commencer ? A l'est du pays où tu vivais se trouve un océan. Dans cet océan, un lieu qui réagit au chakra. Une sorte de portail qui permet de naviguer entre les deux mondes. Seuls les chefs des villages peuvent créer une faille entre les deux car elle demande une force, un chakra et une maîtrise phénoménale. Mais elle n'est utilisée que très peu souvent et d'une car notre monde doit rester inconnu aux yeux des vôtres et de deux, parce qu'un immense choc pourrait se produire.

-Quel genre de choc ?

- Le problème ici est notre chakra et notre force tellement imposante qu'un humain ne pourrait pas tenir dans nos environs. L'unique moyen est de sceller ce chakra, mais c'est une méthode longue et compliquée.

-Et à l'inverse, si quelqu'un vient, ce sera pire si cette fois-ci le chakra de tous les habitants est réuni. C'est ça ?

-Yep. Ou bien ce qu'il t'est arrivé avant-hier. Tu es restée endormie une journée.

-Ah bon ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression… Et j'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir ?

-… On peut dire ça. Sans le chakra qui sommeille en toi… Tu serais foutue…

_Mais en fait mes grands parents voulaient me _TUER _!_

-Bon, parle-moi de la suite voir si c'est pire encore…

-Mieux, tu veux dire ! Me corrigea-t-il avec enthousiasme. Tu sais, il n'y a pas que ce village qui abrite des shinobis. Il y en a un paquet, dont cinq grands qui dominent le monde ninja. Ils sont dirigés par des Kage*, chefs de chaque grand village. Ici nous sommes dans le pays du feu, et Tsunade la vieille est le Hokage du village caché de Konoha*. Ce que tu peux voir ici, c'est donc Konoha !

-Konoha, tu dis… Alors Tsunade est si importante ?

- On ne dirait pas, hein… Au fait ! Kakashi voulait que je te parle de ça !

-De quoi ?

-Normalement tu aurais du suivre une scolarité « normale » : chaque futur shinobi passe par l'académie ninja, où on y apprend les bases : le maniement des armes, le contrôle du chakra, les techniques de base et les règles fondamentales du ninja.

-Qu'en est-il des autres matières ? Le japonais, la physique, la science… Tout ça n'est pas enseigné ? C'est pas que je meurs d'envie d'apprendre, de toute façon j'ai toujours été nulle… Mais les enfants n'apprennent donc pas ça ?

-L'académie forme des ninjas. Pas besoin de tous ces trucs que tu apprenais toi. Le japonais est très bien parlé ici. Mais tu peux te spécialiser, par exemple être kunoichi médecin. D'ailleurs, la vieille fait partie de l'élite des shinobis médecins.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Pourquoi cet air ahuri ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé de travailler dans la médecine, soufflais-je comme pour le garder secret.

-Tu pourras demander à la vieille comment ça marche, alors ! Demain, je t'accompagne, on passe prendre des ramens et on va la voir.

-C'est gentil…

-Après tout on fait partie de la même équipe. Maintenant, va falloir qu'on s'entende !

-Oui, parce que tu m'as fait flipper, au début…

Encore un rire nerveux. Enfin arriva le moment où je tentais de poser les questions qui me torturaient l'esprit.

-Dis… S'il y a des shinobis, ça veut bien dire que quelque chose se passe ou s'est passé. Et vu que votre village forme toujours des apprentis… La situation n'est pas stable. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ? Quel est notre but ? Est-ce que tout va bien ou je vais crever d'ici deux jours!?

En quelques instants, Naruto se retrouva en face de moi, l'air sérieux. Il mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules, et il s'accroupit.

-Sakura, je ne suis pas là pour te dire des choses fausses qui vont te faire croire que nous sommes en paix. Mais écoutes-moi calmement. Si tu y parvins, je ferais mon possible pour te rassurer. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es avec nous quatre. Après tout, on fait partie de l'élite.

-L'élite ?

-En fait, à la base, t'es étudiante à l'académie : ton stade. Ensuite, une fois diplômée, tu deviens Genin*. Après des examens, tu passes Chûnin*. Plus haut tu es Jônin*, par recommandation et confirmation du Kage. Il existe une simple poignée de Jônin, dont Kakashi.

-Et les autres ?

-Sasuke… C'est plus compliqué. Il a eu une vie très dure. Tout son clan a été annihilé.

-Tu veux dire… Sa famille ?

-C'est ça. Tous tués par son frère, Itachi. Mais il s'est avéré que les ordres venaient de Konoha. Sasuke a déserté et a voué au pays tout entier une haine inimaginable. Mais ça fait un an et demi que nous avons pu le reprendre. Il était parti Genin. Une procédure est mise en place pour le faire passer Jônin. Il est l'un des shinobis les plus brillants de l'Histoire.

Son histoire commençait à m'intriguer. Je n'étais pas certaine de tout comprendre, mais je retenais les choses les plus importantes.

-Saï est différent. Il a été choisi pour rejoindre une section d'espionnage de Konoha s'appelant la Racine. Mais Saï a rejoint l'équipe, à la base pour une mission secrète, puis pour un temps indéfini.

-Et qui est son chef ?

-A ce jour, je ne sais pas. Car l'ancien chef est celui qui a commandé au frère de Sasuke de tuer son clan.

-C'est Sasuke qui l'a…

-Ouais.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Crachais-je. Comment peux-tu rester-

-Je t'ai dit de te calmer ! Sasuke n'est plus ce qu'il était.

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Tu n'y es pas habituée, c'est vrai. Aux morts. Mais, malheureusement, il faudra t'y faire. Un shinobi doit laisser ses émotions de côté. L'histoire des cinq grands pays est longue. Ca aussi, Saï saura mieux te l'expliquer. Mais sache que nous sommes en guerre. Et que tu resteras en vie tant que tu seras avec nous.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous en guerre ? Insistais-je.

-De puissants ninjas déserteurs ont formé un groupe nommé Akatsuki*. Leur but est de voler le pouvoir des neuf démons à queues. Des créatures extrêmement puissantes. Il en existe neuf : le premier a une queue, le deuxième deux… Le neuvième neuf. A eux tous, ils peuvent détruire tous les villages en moins d'une heure. Alors il a été décidé que ces démons devaient être scellés. Il a fallu les enfermer avec une masse importante de chakra. C'est de là que sont nés les réceptacles : les Jinchûrikis*.

-Tu veux dire… Des réceptacles… Des humains ? Comme toi et moi ?

Il inclina la tête. Une expression d'horreur se forma sur mon visage.

-Rassure-moi, ces personnes se font traiter comme des gens normaux ? Elles ne sont pas… Enfin…

-Konoha abrite Kurama*, le démon à neuf queues. Il a la forme d'un gigantesque renard au pelage roux. Le jinchûriki de Kurama, c'est…

Il arrêta sa respiration encore une fois. Il regarda ses genoux, comme à la recherche d'une réponse et avec un regard triste, il continua, hésitant.

-Il est… Un shinobi… De notre âge.

-Tu le connais ? Le coupais-je pour lui faire croire que ne n'avais pas remarqué son air tourmenté.

-… Son père était le quatrième Hokage. Sa mère, le précédent réceptacle du Kyubi*. Lorsque la mère accoucha du garçon, le sceau qui retenait le démon se fragilisa. Kyubi détruisit alors Konoha en brisant le sceau. Au bord de l'anéantissement total, les parents décidèrent avant de mourir de… sceller le démon… Dans le garçon.

Naruto serrait les poings. Il baissa sa tête pour ne pas que je vois son air triste et en colère.

-Il avait rien demandé ! Il a été méprisé, rejeté par tous ! Sans parents ni amis, qui le fuyaient comme la peste ! Il avait rien fait… Bordel !

-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ton… chakra ! Il… Il me fait mal !

Il écarquilla les yeux, conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se recula.

-Pardon Sakura, pardon ! C'est parti tout seul… Désolé…

Il avait l'air énervé. Fatigué. Triste. Tellement que ce chakra invisible s'était échappé de son ventre en une aura rouge, dépourvue de sens. Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ? Ce truc… Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Une décharge folle d'émotions. Il devait sûrement bien connaître ce réceptacle pour en arriver là. Il regardait le sol de ses yeux vides. Tel un corps sans espoir.

_Que faire ?_

C'est à moi de le rassurer à présent. Je repliais mes jambes. Je me rapprochais.

Je ne savais pas comment émettre cette énergie rassurante qui m'avait entourée tout à l'heure. Mais inconsciemment, je le faisais. Je ne le voyais pas, mais ça marchait. Il en releva la tête en un mouvement rapide. Du regard, il se demandait comment cela était possible.

-Non, Naruto. J'en sais rien.

Alors je recouvrais ses paupières.

_Naruto, ferme tes yeux._

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester.

_Ne parle plus._

Et je renforçais cette énergie magnifique en l'entravant de mes bras.

_Maintenant, laisse-toi emporter._

Je n'ai pas vu sa réaction. Mais il ne m'avait pas rejeté. Mes mains étaient soulevées par son dos qui se relevait à chaque bouffée d'air. Et une minute s'écroula où personne ne bougea.

L'air était toujours frais. Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit dans la ruelle d'à côté. Petit à petit, je desserrais mon étreinte. Il avait toujours gardé ses yeux fermés. J'observais son visage. J'enlevais le bandeau qui lui couvrait le front et je le posais au sol. Machinalement, mes mains se promenèrent sur ses joues. Elles étaient barrées par trois traits, comme les moustaches d'un félin. Je les repassais du bout des doigts. Et je continuais la conversation pour lui changer les idées.

-Ca me fait drôle… Enfin, vu que je suis très solitaire, je n'ai jamais fait ça à quelqu'un. Surtout après quelques jours.

Je poursuivais mes gestes sur sa joue qui s'apaisait.

-Elles ont toujours été là ?

Il murmurait un petit « je crois » que j'eus du mal à entendre.

-Tu devais être proche de ce jinchûriki. Qu'est-il devenu ?

-Il a sauvé Konoha. Il est devenu un héros. Et toutes ces mauvaises personnes ont ravalé leurs paroles car il s'est avéré qu'ils eurent tord en croyant qu'il était un démon lui aussi. Tu sais, Sakura, il a souffert. Enormément. Je crois que personne n'a pu ressentir ce qu'il a vécu. A part les autres jinchûrikis. Mais il a toujours pris sur lui. Il a toujours avancé. Et il a mérité cette reconnaissance, je crois.

Tout ça grâce à sa volonté… Ne jamais abandonner.

* * *

Lexique :

* * *

Itadakimasu : équivalent du « bon appétit » français. A ne pas confondre avec « Kampaï » qui signifie « Santé » lorsqu'on boit. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, ne prononcez JAMAIS le mot « Tchin tchin ! » signifiant en japonais… Les bijoux de famille… XD

La plupart des points suivants vous apparaîtront plus clairement par la suite, ici ce sont juste les significations :

Genin : Littéralement « Bas ninja ».

Chûnin : Littéralement « Ninja moyen ».

Jônin : signifie «L'élite ninja ».

Kage : Littéralement « Ombre », un Kage est dans l'univers de Naruto le dirigeant de l'un des « cinq grand villages cachés ». Ils dirigent de ce fait le monde des shinobis.

Hokage : Le kanji « Ho » signifiant ici «f feu » et Kage « Ombre », on pourrait traduire ce mot par l' « Ombre du feu ».

Konoha : Le « village caché de la feuille ».

Akatsuki : Littéralement "Aka" = Rouge, "Tsuki" = Lune, on pourrait le traduire comme « la lune rouge », qui serait une bonne signification dans le contexte… Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Ici « Akatsuki » désigne une organisation criminelle.

Kurama : Littéralement « neuf lama ». Ce nom peut faire référence au mont Kurama, une montagne sacrée où demeurait un homme qui enseigna le ninjutsu (technique d'art ninja ) et d'autres arts martiaux.

Kyubi : Signifie « Neuf Queues ». C'est le bijû (démon à queue) portant le nom de Kurama. Il provient d'une légende coréenne.


End file.
